darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wedgepwns!!
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Categorization Hi, thanks for your contributions to Darthipedia. You've been making a lot of great articles, I see. A lot of funny content. However, one thing I request is that upon creating such articles, you use categories. Categorization is essential to all articles as it helps users find them. They're also very easy to add. To add a category to an article, simply put Category:Category here to the bottom of the page, replacing "Category here" with an actual category. For a list of categories, here is a good place to look. It's also extremely encouraged to add more than one category to an article, with the resulting look appearing as: Category:Category here Category:Category here Additionally, I also see that you've added a few quotes to pages. There's an easier way to do them than the way you do. To add a quote, simply put , replacing that given with the actual quote you want. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 11:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Images Hey Wedgepwns, nice work on the Datapad article, Could you please provide a source for the images: Image:Ipod.gif and Image:Biggy.jpg, The site where you retrieved them from would be sufficient. Thanks in advance and have a good one, Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:21, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *That was quick thanks dude :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *Hello there Wedgepwns, Could you please provide a source for any images you uploaded today? Also, you need to provide a source for all images you upload. In order to prevent us from having to inform you about this every time you upload an image, please provide a source on the upload page or add it to the image page right after you upload the image. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) RE: sarlacc pit thing I know and I would like to see the template removed... But according to the Sarlacc Pit rules the vote lasts for at least 2 weeks, it started on April 27, it I'll be archived on May 11. At that day the template can be removed to. Unfortunately that's how we (I think I came up with that rule...) made the rules. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *You could make that template... But... I just made one and altered it a bit so we can ad Darth Vader as the "ships" master. I had been planning to make that template, just didn't have time and then I forgot about it. So thanks for reminding me. :-) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:38, 6 May 2008 (UTC) This Stormtrooper If its alright, I'd like to steal this image for my signature. The Almighty Ninja 20:16, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *Nevermind. Upon a closer look at the sig policy, I withdraw my request. The Almighty Ninja 20:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Question Did you ask if you could use my username in an article? If you give me a link when you've finished, sure. RandomRebelGirl 17:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Award "You have done well my apprentice." awards you with Palpy's blessing. You have served your Emperor well in De-Lucassifying X-wing. AoE Hey Wedgepwns!!, as of today X-wing is now an Article of Eviltude, feel free to add to your userpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Favor Yeah sure, go ahead. Imperial Star Destroyer 15:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Could I have a link, though? Steel Talon (Interrogation room) 08:52, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thankee. Imperial Star Destroyer (Interrogation room) 14:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Sig Hey Wedge, it appears your signature is a bit off, could you please fix this since it's making the talkpages look weird with the small letters. Thanks in advance and if you have further questions just let me know. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Sig Test Wedgepwns!! 00:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Wedgepwns!! talk Wedgepwns!! talk 00:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 1.7 There is no 1.7 Hey Wedge, you may add to your userpage for your good work on the Star Destroyer article. Good work dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Evil Genius Yo Wedge, you have been chosen as Evil Genius of the Month. will make a nice additionm to your userpage. Congrats dude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Evil Genius of the Month‎ Congratulations, you have been chosen as Evil Genius for the month September. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]]